Walking Wounded
by Mebrireth
Summary: Pre-LOTR. In the year 2509 Celebrian is captured by orcs and it's up to her young sons to save her before it's too late. Elladan and Elrohir centric, hopefully a fresh twist on an old story. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello! Needless to say, this is the start of a new story, and if you were reading one of my stories before this is not the one I said I would write next. I meant to start "From Ancient Grudge" but then I couldn't get this story out of my head, so we shall have to give poor Legolas a small break. But fear not, for there will still be plenty of elf angst, only this time it will be with the ever-popular El-twins. So give these guys a chance, I'm still not Tolkien, and reviews are of course still greatly appreciated.  
  
On a side note, this is the first time I've ever written Elladan and Elrohir. I apologize in advance if this story has been done before, but I decided to put my own spin on things.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"And what is your plan of action for now?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrohir peered up at him with a wrathful eye. "I plan to make my revenge swift and complete," he muttered.  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Surely you understand the futility of such an action."  
  
"I care not. I will never be one to stand idly by and watch such atrocities be carried out. I will not live in a world where this is allowed to happen." Elrohir's conviction was strong and caused Elladan to shift slightly.  
  
"Even so," Elladan answered after a few moments, "I do not see how you can get out of this one."  
  
Elrohir growled his discontent and struggled some more against the headlock his brother had him in. Elladan only laughed and kept his hold tight. The two stayed this way for a while on top of the white rug laid out before the active fire-place. It was near the time they normally retired for the night, but obviously some energy had to be worked out first.  
  
Elrohir finally gave up and went limp. He sighed. "Do I have to say it?"  
  
"Indeed you do," Elladan answered happily, "I see that as the only way I shall set you free and allow you to continue whatever worthless activity you were doing."  
  
Elrohir grumbled some more low in his throat, and after making absolutely sure that he could not break his brother's grip finally said, "Nuncle."  
  
"What was that?" Elladan responded immediately, his smile growing wide. "I was unable to hear you."  
  
Elrohir protested. "I know your hearing better than that. You heard quite well what I said."  
  
"Afraid not," Elladan replied, "my hearing is not what it used to be."  
  
Elrohir sighed. He hated it when his brother did this to him, but he supposed he ought to be used to it by now.  
  
"Nuncle. There, happy now? Nuncle, I say nuncle."  
  
Elladan released his hold of Elrohir's neck and stood in one swift and fluid motion. "There, was that so hard now?"  
  
Elrohir stood just as swiftly and faced his brother full on, one hand absently rubbing his neck.  
  
"I will be forced to pay you back," he muttered.  
  
"Come now," Elladan waved his hand, "you know that I always win."  
  
"I know no such thing, for that is quite far from the truth."  
  
"Name the last time you were able to best me dear brother."  
  
"Last week when you fell asleep during your watch. I believe you were the one to yield to me then." Elrohir looked satisfied with his clear memory.  
  
Elladan's mouth opened and then closed again. He too remembered that unfortunate incident. "At least I do not have to sneak up on those sleeping."  
  
Elrohir raised his eyebrows. "No? And sneaking up silently on those seated beside a roaring fire is not as devious? At least you had it coming, I was only saving you from a lecture."  
  
"This was my payback then. We are even now, no more childishness," Elladan seemed more wary than a few moments ago.  
  
"I cannot even remember the last time we were truly even," Elrohir replied.  
  
Elladan sighed. "And neither can I. When will we ever learn?"  
  
"Father assumes we never shall."  
  
"And I suppose he might be right." Elladan shrugged. "It matters little to me."  
  
"I know," Elrohir said, "you will never be able to yield until you are thoroughly beaten."  
  
"I was thinking along similar lines only with the reversal of our positions," Elladan answered back.  
  
"A challenge," Elrohir muttered. "And one well met."  
  
Elladan's head jerked up at his brother's words, sensing the tone within them, but before he could step aside he was rushed by his brother. Elrohir grabbed Elladan around the waist and used his momentum to bear him down. Unfortunately, he underestimated his own maneuver and he went down as well landing on top of his brother in a painful pile.  
  
In a tangle of dark hair and flailing limbs, the brothers wrestled to see who could gain their feet first. Elladan tried to capture Elrohir with his previously successful headlock but Elrohir eluded him and jerked his body away in an awkward scramble to escape his foe. As he moved, he felt the top of his skull connect with something followed by a small cry.  
  
Elrohir stopped and looked over his shoulder. Elladan was sitting still, his hands cupped over his nose.  
  
Concern immediately washed through Elrohir and he was soon at his brother's side. "I am sorry, does it hurt much? I did not mean to." He continued to babble and tried to get Elladan to move his hands so he could see the extent of the damage.  
  
Just as Elrohir raised himself onto his knees and leaned over Elladan so that he may see better, Elladan uncoiled from his position, threw his arms forward and tackled Elrohir.  
  
"Cheat!" Elrohir yelled and tried to scramble out from beneath his brother. Elladan only laughed and continued to bear down from where he had Elrohir pinned by the shoulders.  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Elladan broke away from over his brother and stood, simultaneously grabbing Elrohir's hand and pulling him up with him. "Nothing," he said smoothly.  
  
Elrohir glared at his brother and rotated a suddenly sore shoulder.  
  
Elrond stood in the doorway of the large room the two elves were in and gazed in with an all too familiar look of disapproval on his face. "I highly hope that you two were accomplishing your studies as you were meant to."  
  
"Of course father," Elladan answered without a hitch. "Elrohir was simply showing me a new move Master Erdain had taught him."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "And if I were to ask Master Erdain of the authenticity of this move he would not make a liar out of you?"  
  
Elladan smiled brilliantly. "Of course not. Right Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir glanced down at the floor. He was never as good at this as Elladan. "Yes."  
  
Elrond stared at his sons for a few moments longer until even Elladan was forced to drop his gaze. He was fighting hard to keep a smile from his lips. Though his two sons were full grown by now they were still just as entertaining as ever with their banter and somewhat wild behavior. But if he wished to maintain some sort of order over them, he must never let them know just how entertaining they were. "Very well then. I shall leave you to your own practices, though I must request that you pick a quieter subject. We do have guests in this house after all."  
  
"Certainly father," Elladan said. "You shall not hear another sound from this room."  
  
Elrond nodded, and with one last disapproving glance left the doorframe. It was not until he was well down the hall that he allowed a small laugh to escape his lips.  
  
Elrohir glared at his brother as soon as their father was gone. "Your childish antics almost got us in trouble."  
  
"My antics? I believe you were the one who rushed me."  
  
"Only because I had to get you back for attacking me unawares before," Elrohir's voice was raising and he had turned to face his brother full on again.  
  
Elladan recognized the impending battle and took a step back, raising his hands. "Alright, I can admit to my mistakes. Calm down, if father comes in again he will not be so kind."  
  
Elrohir relaxed and stepped back as well. He nodded. The two brothers stood warily for a few moments, identical eyes locked on each other. Finally Elladan broke the stare and nodded towards the mound of books on the floor Elrohir had been seated next to before being interrupted.  
  
"Were you actually doing your studies?"  
  
Elrohir took a breath, was about to say something, then thought better of it. "No, I was reading about the old tales. I only meant to read one or two and then study, but I find the old stories much more fascinating."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I understand that completely. Which were you reading about this time?"  
  
"About the Last Alliance again."  
  
Elladan's dark eyes lit up. "That is one of my favorites as well. Come, read it aloud to me, and then we shall both study the boring text."  
  
"Fair enough," Elrohir agreed.  
  
The two brothers settled down on the floor next to the fireplace and Elrohir grabbed the book that had landed askew when he had been taken by surprise by Elladan. He thumbed through the pages until he got to the desired passage and settled back to read out loud.  
  
Before he could even begin however, he was interrupted by the sound of many feet coming down the hall. Both elves looked up towards the open door and saw a group of Rivendell's guards pass quickly by.  
  
Elrohir looked at Elladan who met his gaze before the two of them stood together and went to the door. Obviously something had happened.  
  
They lingered in the doorway, unsure of whether they should go see to what was happening or not. The group of elves had stopped outside of their father's chambers and were knocking on the door. When the door was opened the foreman stepped forward and said, "The lady Celebrian." He got no further before being issued into the room. Three other elves followed and the door closed behind them. The rest of the group did not move and stayed stationed outside of the door.  
  
"Something about mother?" Elrohir looked over at Elladan.  
  
Elladan was frowning. "That is what he said, no mistake for that. But his tone was not to my liking."  
  
"He seemed urgent," Elrohir agreed.  
  
"I do not like this," Elladan muttered before stepping out into the hall and striding quickly down to the elves that still remained outside of the room.  
  
"What is the news concerning my mother?" he asked.  
  
Elrohir followed Elladan silently, hoping that the guards would tell them something. Normally there were strict orders about not repeating any news until Elrond gave clearance so as not to encourage rumors, but one of the elves nearer to them answered almost immediately.  
  
"Your mother's entourage was attacked several days ago, we know not exactly how long ago. But there are already reports of casualties and the lady Celebrian cannot be found."  
  
Elrohir's heart slammed once in his chest and then seemed to stop. He looked over at his brother and saw Elladan's own expression had blanched and he was for once at a loss for words.  
  
Elrohir heard his own voice come from nowhere. "What do you mean mother cannot be found?"  
  
The guard glanced around uncomfortably. "We believe she was captured." 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help me out and keep me going, especially the constructive criticism. And once more I apologize if this has been done before, hopefully I can put new spins in it. And no, I'm still not Tolkien and gain no profit at all from this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Elrohir's breath caught in his throat at the guard's words. He looked over at Elladan, hoping that he had heard wrong and his brother would clear things up for him. But Elladan was standing stock still, his face drawn and his eyes narrowed. Elrohir swung his eyes back at the guard, he knew he had not heard wrong.  
  
Before either of the brothers were forced to say anything more, the door to their father's chambers swung open and Elrond stopped in mid-step, almost surprised at the contingent standing outside of his door.  
  
"We will be sending out a search party immediately," Elrond said aloud to those waiting. "Gather the rest of the guard and ready the horses."  
  
As the elves started to disperse and see to what preparations needed to be done, Elrond stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Father?" Elrohir asked as Elrond walked right past them.  
  
The older elf did not even pause in his stride.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned to follow. "Father!" Elrohir tried again, louder.  
  
This time Elrond stopped and spun on his heel. His pinpointed gaze seemed to spring open as if he was seeing them for the first time. "My sons," he said softly.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir paused for a moment, uncertain. There was never a time they had ever seen their father be anything less than carefully controlled, and when he had first come from his chambers he had seemed the same way, unaffected and searching for the quickest solution. But now that he was confronted only by his sons, his manner faltered, and Elrohir could pick up the slightest flickers of confusion and anxiety that Elrond could not quite keep under control.  
  
The instant was fleeting, one that left Elrohir unsure as to what he had just seen, and Elrond pulled himself up to his full height. "My sons," he said again, "something has happened to your mother."  
  
"We know," Elladan spoke up, "the guard told us. How was she captured?"  
  
Elrond closed his eyes briefly. "Her party was ambushed by orcs and they were scattered. Many bodies have been recovered already, but your mother's was not among them."  
  
"That means she's at least still alive," Elrohir said.  
  
Elrond took a breath. "Yes. We have that to hope for."  
  
The older elf's sentence was left hanging in the air and the two brothers waited for him to say something else. But all he did was turn back around. "I have to oversee the preparations for the search party," he said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Elladan said and stepped forward to catch up. "Let me and Elrohir go."  
  
Elrond did not break his stride. "No, I cannot allow such a risk."  
  
Elladan almost stumbled in his surprise at the rebuke. "What? No, there is no risk. Elrohir and I will be the best suited for such a mission, you know this. We have traveled many times with the rangers, we know these lands and the ways of the orcs."  
  
Elrond finally stopped. He spun to face Elladan and the younger elf had to pull himself up short to avoid running into him. Elrond allowed a few moments of silence to pass between them before he finally spoke. "I said no. Your mother is already out there, I do not need to suffer the added stress of having you two run off as well."  
  
Elladan's mouth dropped slightly. "But father," he tried again.  
  
"No."  
  
Elrohir winced from where he stood watching the exchange. He knew Elladan was on dangerous ground, Elrond did not take kindly to his word being challenged.  
  
Elladan knew it as well, so he was confused when he saw a sudden look of apprehension and compassion pass over his father's face. Elrond placed a hand lightly on Elladan's shoulder, "Please, just stay here."  
  
Elladan stood still as Elrond removed his hand and turned to walk away again. This time Elladan did not go after him.  
  
Elrohir stepped away from the wall he had been standing next to and came to his brother's side. He spoke quietly, feeling a need to reassure his brother. "He has his reasons for wanting us to stay. Though he will not admit to it, I know he is worried over mother."  
  
"All the more reason to let us go after her," Elladan snapped, turning to face Elrohir. Elrohir stepped back before he could help himself, not expecting the burst of anger from his brother.  
  
Elladan picked up on Elrohir's reaction and sighed, turning away from him. "I know that we would be able to find her first. He cannot expect us to stand idly by. Does he not know that we are worried as well?"  
  
"He is only doing what he thinks would be best," Elrohir said lamely. Even as he heard the words coming out of his mouth, he did not believe them.  
  
Elladan looked askance at his brother. "Yet that is not what we believe to be best. And father always taught us to follow our own instincts, even if they are against what others say."  
  
Elrohir recognized what Elladan was thinking. "No, he did not mean situations like this. You know he hates it when we go against his word."  
  
"And I hate it when I ignore my instincts," Elladan said starting to walk back down the hall.  
  
Elrohir felt panic raising within him and he followed his brother. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We have to get our own provisions," he said simply.  
  
"No, we cannot, father will have our heads for this," Elrohir tried to reason with his brother.  
  
Elladan said nothing and only walked unerringly to the room that the two of them shared. He walked to the large bureau and started to pull out clothing they reserved for hunting parties.  
  
"Elladan, we cannot!" Elrohir protested.  
  
Elladan stopped pulling clothes out and looked over his shoulder at Elrohir. "I cannot just stay here," Elladan said quietly, "I will not be able to rest knowing in my heart that our mother is out there by herself. I am going either way, all you have to do is decide whether you will come with me or not."  
  
Elrohir could not tear his eyes away from his brother's and he felt his conviction in following his father's word melting. He did not want either of them to go, but Elladan was obviously bent on going after their mother. And he could not possibly let Elladan go by himself, what if he were to get hurt and need help himself?  
  
Elrohir finally sighed and dropped his gaze. "Fine. I shall go with you."  
  
Elladan found himself smiling despite the situation. "I knew you would," he said quietly.  
  
"You are likely right," Elrohir answered. "I will go find us food and water then."  
  
Elrohir turned to exit the room but was stopped when he heard his brother call out to him. Elrohir looked over his shoulder to see his twin standing still in the center of the room. "Thank you," Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir felt something tear at his heart. This was not like his brother at all. There was hardly ever a time when both of them were serious. "I cannot just let you go and get yourself killed," Elrohir tried to joke.  
  
Elladan let a small smile pass over his face before bringing his attention back to clothing and other equipment that could be found in the room. Elrohir took his leave and went in search of food and water.  
  
When Elrohir finally came back, having found sufficient supplies of lembas and filled four water-skins with water, he saw that his brother was waiting impatiently for him.  
  
Elladan had already changed his clothes, donning dark breeches and tunic and a grey cloak. His weaponry was readied as well, a sword at his hip and a longbow with a full quiver slung over his shoulder. He gestured impatiently at similar items he had laid out for Elrohir and Elrohir dropped the packs he had placed the food and water in and hastily changed.  
  
While Elrohir changed Elladan finished their packing by placing rolled blankets and rope into their packs. "Let us go then," he said when Elrohir was ready.  
  
Elrohir only nodded and followed his brother out of the dark room and into the dim hallway. There were no sounds or lights to be seen within the great house, and the brothers had little wonder at that. They knew that word had traveled fast already and nearly all of the occupants of Rivendell would be either at the stables or helping to gather provisions for the company that would ride out to search for Celebrian.  
  
All but one resident.  
  
"I knew that you two would be going out," said a female voice from behind the brothers.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned as one, recognizing the voice immediately. Their younger sister Arwen stood in the shadows of the hall and now she stepped out towards them. "And I know there is little I can say to persuade you to stay."  
  
The two only regarded their sister at first, noting the sharp contrast between her dark hair and white gown.  
  
Elladan was the first to step forward. As he came closer, he could see the tears shining in his sister's eyes and practically sense her fear. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will be fine. The only reason we go is to find mother as quickly as possible."  
  
"But father is sending out a large enough search party, not to mention those already out and scouting. What more can you two do?"  
  
"We cannot simply sit around and only wait for word about mother," Elladan said.  
  
Arwen turned her eyes to Elrohir who had yet to say anything. "You cannot just leave me here by myself. I am worried and frightened as well and will be even more so with you two running off."  
  
Elrohir shifted his weight, her argument sounded just like Elrond's. "You will not be alone," he said, "father will stay and comfort you."  
  
Arwen sighed. "You know as well as I that father stays only because he has to. If it were up to him he would be one of the first out and searching. His thoughts will stray to little else until mother is found."  
  
"We have to," Elrohir said after a small pause. Even as he said it, he wished they had a better reason to go, but truly they did not. It was only some deep instinct that was driving them out there.  
  
Arwen heard the conviction in his voice and knew that there really was nothing she could do to keep them there. "Do you even know where her party was ambushed?" she said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir blinked at her question and then looked at each other. As much as they hated to admit it, the thought had not even occurred to them. All they knew was that their mother had been traveling to Lothlorien and had been waylaid at someplace between Rivendell and there.  
  
"I overheard some guards speaking of it," Arwen said, not waiting for them to answer, "and the fight between the party and the orcs took place at the Redhorn Pass. They assume that the orcs must have a lair around there, and that might be where mother is."  
  
Elladan embraced his sister. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. He pulled back and looked her straight in the eye, "We will not be gone long."  
  
When Elladan stepped back Elrohir stepped forward to hug his sister as well. "I will be sure to watch and see that he does nothing foolish," he said. Arwen laughed lightly at the small joke and Elrohir smiled.  
  
"We have to hurry before somebody sees us and tells father," Elladan said. Elrohir nodded and with one last glance at Arwen the two identical brothers turned and hurried off down the hall.  
  
Arwen remained where she was, watching until they rounded a corner and were completely lost from her view.  
  
"May the Valar protect you," she whispered before turning to go back to her own room by herself to await further news. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long update, but I am more than determined to finish this story so no worries then. As always thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I'm glad some are enjoying my first take on the el-twins. And I own pretty much nothing in this story, as long as that's understood.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Elladan and Elrohir made their way quietly out of the house, though their stealth may have been for no reason. Nobody else was to be found.  
  
"Shall we go get some horses?" Elrohir whispered.  
  
Elladan shook his head and instead made off in the opposite direction. "That is where everybody else is. Father will see us and order us to stay."  
  
"Then what is the point of our going?" Elrohir hissed as he followed his brother. They walked quickly and furtively, avoiding lighted areas and darting behind trees. "If all the others have horses they will be far ahead of us. We have no hopes of getting to mother first, only of our getting lost."  
  
"Come now brother," Elladan said, not even bothering to turn to look at him as he spoke. "I thought you had more faith than that in me. Did you not agree with me when I told father we knew these lands better than anyone? You forget our travels with the rangers, I know a short-cut."  
  
"A short-cut through what?" Elrohir asked. Though he did have a lot of confidence in his brother, he still could not shake the feeling that their trip would result in nothing more than angering their father. He did not hold the same conviction as Elladan that they would be the ones to find their mother.  
  
Elladan was still not fazed by his brother's lack of enthusiasm. "Have you not heard of the rumors of orcs in the Misty Mountains? All we have to do is find the orc stronghold and we will find mother."  
  
"That is not a short-cut," Elrohir muttered. As much as he trusted his brother and wanted his mother back, Elrohir could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach. They were rushing into this blindly.  
  
"Worry not," Elladan said, "we will find her. I know it. She is still alive, I can feel her calling out to me."  
  
Without another word Elladan picked up his pace and made his way out of Rivendell. Elrohir had no choice but to follow, like he had amended before, there was no way he could let Elladan do this on his own. And it was quite apparent that Elladan was going to do this no matter what.  
  
The two had just left the borders of Rivendell and were working their way down the main path when they heard horses coming up from behind them.  
  
Elladan stopped and regarded their surroundings quickly. If they were spotted now they would be sent back before even having a chance to begin.  
  
"To the side," Elladan whispered while he grabbed onto Elrohir and pulled. Both of them sprang to the side of the road and crouched down low in the shadows. They did not move as the group of horses came closer and then began to pass them. Their suspicions were right of course, it was the search party Elrond had called together. It was a large group and they passed the two elven brothers quickly, not one of them even casting a glance in their direction.  
  
It was not until the horses were well out of sight and hearing that the two brothers stood.  
  
"See," Elladan said, "it is a good thing we did not take horses."  
  
Elrohir blinked. "Their path seems that much easier and quicker than ours."  
  
Elladan was hurrying down the road. Elrohir kept abreast of him. "Horses have to stay on the main roads," Elladan said, "this way we can veer off the paths and cut a straighter course."  
  
"I just hope somebody finds mother soon," Elrohir said.  
  
"We will," Elladan promised. His tone was grim but so convincing that Elrohir began to think that perhaps this would not be so hopeless after all.  
  
The two elves quickened their pace even more until they were in a steady, loping gait. It was a tireless and swift run, one that they would be able to keep at for many hours. Silently, the two ran underneath the dark sky, using the moon as their beacon for avoiding obstacles and marking their course.  
  
Elladan was true to his word and went off the main road the first chance he got. He was heading straight for the Misty Mountains, which was a good thing as that was their first destination before making their way to the Redhorn Pass. But there was a reason the main road curved to go around a bit. Their path quickly turned impossible.  
  
They were forced to slow down in order to avoid rough terrain and steep pits in the earth. It was not a forest they were in, rather the transitional earth between forest and mountain. And with only the moon and stars as their light, it was difficult to pick out a path even with their keen sight.  
  
Elrohir did not voice a complaint until he stepped in one of the pits they had been hopping over and fell to one knee. He got up smoothly, almost as if he never fell as all, but he felt the pain throb all throughout his leg. "Is this your short-cut?" he gasped.  
  
Elladan was a little ways ahead. "We will be at the base of the mountains before daybreak. So yes, this is a faster way."  
  
"If we do not break our necks first," Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan stopped in front of him. Elrohir caught up and looked at his brother. "Lost already?"  
  
"Be quiet," Elladan commanded. He was silent a few moments before continuing, "Do you not hear it?"  
  
Elrohir drew himself up. He automatically slowed his breathing and strained his hearing. And that was when he did hear it, very faintly, but there. The sound of many feet coming towards them.  
  
"More of the search party?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"No," Elladan answered, "have you ever heard elves make that much noise? These are still far off from us."  
  
Elrohir berated himself silently for not thinking that right away. "What then?" he whispered.  
  
Elladan sniffed the air. They were downwind of whatever it was. "Orcs," he said.  
  
"That is not possible," Elrohir said, "they would not dare be so close to Rivendell."  
  
"Whatever they were doing they are going back to where they belong now," Elladan said distantly. "Perhaps bringing home their latest kill."  
  
Elrohir's hand found his long knife. "Good, let them come to us. I would like to warm up my skills with a few orcs."  
  
"Get down," Elladan said. Elrohir sighed and then crouched down next to where Elladan settled himself. He was already tiring of hiding from whoever they came across on their way.  
  
"Are we going to do a surprise attack then?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "No. They are going home."  
  
Elrohir was confused. "They have immunity then?"  
  
Elladan shot Elrohir a sharp look. "We shall follow them. Where their home lies is where the orc stronghold lies."  
  
Elladan seemed so determined that Elrohir did not want to mention the fact that there might be more than one group of orcs in the Misty Mountains. Though the foul creatures often banded together there were different groups, crude tribes, among them.  
  
The orcs were upon them sooner than Elrohir thought and passed closely next to the two hidden elves. So close in fact that Elrohir thought for sure that they would be sniffed out. But the orcs seemed preoccupied and were running quickly, perhaps with some sort of message or errand to carry out. Though what message they might have that would need such haste Elrohir had no idea.  
  
Elrohir suddenly realized that he had an arrow notched to his bow. He looked at it with mild surprise, it must have been a subconscious reaction. And now his hand itched to send the arrow into the backs of one of the orcs that had just passed by. It was a small group, only about eight or ten of them, and Elrohir was confident that he and Elladan would have little trouble taking out all of them.  
  
But Elladan was already getting up and starting to follow silently behind the creatures. Elrohir sighed and put the arrow back into his quiver.  
  
Another time then. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm posting this quickly so I'll just say thanks for reviews, not Tolkien, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The two elven brothers ran swiftly and tirelessly, taking care to maintain some distance between themselves and the orcs, but not wanting to risk losing them.  
  
They also had to take special care not to be found out.  
  
They took advantage of what little cover there was and moved as silently as possible. But even when a misplaced step made some noise in the uneven terrain and the brothers winced, the orcs did not even turn to look behind them. They were running fast and did not seem to care about their surroundings.  
  
"They must be trying to make it home before daybreak," Elladan whispered after they had been chasing the orcs for some time. "Orcs do not like to travel in the daylight."  
  
"They can run as fast as they want," Elrohir answered, only slightly out of breath. "There's no way they are going to make it to the Redhorn Pass before daybreak."  
  
"Maybe they are not going to the Redhorn Pass," Elladan answered. "That is only where they overtook mother's party, that does not mean that is where they dwell."  
  
Elrohir had to admit that the thought made sense. He just hoped that they were indeed following the right group of orcs, that they would lead them to where their mother was.  
  
The orcs made good speed and picked their way easily through the land, a feat that even the elven brothers had to vaguely admire. But they had just made it to the Misty Mountains when the sky began to lighten.  
  
The orcs changed their direction and began to veer off to the right. Elladan and Elrohir did likewise, but they fell back even more, feeling more exposed now that the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
And then the orcs vanished from their sight.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stopped in their surprise.  
  
The orcs had been in plain view of them with their keen sight and they had seen them starting to wind their way through the mountain, but then they seemed to fall right into the earth.  
  
"Did they reach their lair?" Elrohir whispered.  
  
Elladan was looking hard at the place where they had last seen the orcs. "I have never known orcs to make their home so far down the mountain. It is quite possible they have a tunnel system that will bring them to their true lair."  
  
Elrohir turned a lip. He had absolutely no desire to go traipsing underground after the orcs.  
  
"Or they might just be in a small cave to wait out the sun." Elladan was stepping forward. "Either way, we have to get closer to see which it is."  
  
Elrohir followed his brother. "How close do we have to get?"  
  
"Close enough to tell and not be seen ourselves," his brother answered.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "That was what I was afraid of."  
  
If it did turn out to be a tunnel system, they would not know until they were practically on top of it. And if it was just a hiding place, then they would have to be careful to keep their distance, lest the orcs hear them approaching.  
  
A small paradox.  
  
"Look," Elladan said, "there are trees growing at the base of the mountain."  
  
Elrohir thought that was somewhat of an obvious observation so he said nothing.  
  
Elladan looked askance at him. He sighed, "We can climb into the trees to try and see where they went to. That way we at least will not have to worry about them sensing vibrations in the ground."  
  
Elrohir was somewhat indignant. "I do not know about you but I do not create vibrations."  
  
Elladan lifted an eyebrow. "No? Not even when you fall?"  
  
Elrohir fumed. "That was in the cover of darkness crossing rough and uneven land. I saw you stumble more than once."  
  
"Peace," Elladan said, not wanting them to get in an argument now. "I am not implying you to be clumsy. But you are right, the ground is uneven and neither of us know any paths through it. It would be in both of our best interests to not risk a stumble."  
  
Elrohir still felt the sting of a small blow to his pride but he let it go. He quickly remembered why they were following the orcs in the first place and instead focused on that. They had to find their mother quickly.  
  
When they came to the nearest tree both brothers easily scaled it. They were not wood-elves, but they could still easily make do.  
  
Once they were in the top of the first one it was easy to swing over to the next one. All of the trees were fairly close together so they would not have to be risking any leaps, at least not at the moment.  
  
Just when Elrohir began to think that perhaps they had gotten off track from where the orcs had been Elladan held up a hand to stop him. He was peering down through the branches. Elrohir carefully climbed up so that he was balanced next to him.  
  
"There," Elladan said, pointing down and to the far left, "see that pit?"  
  
Elrohir leaned and squinted. "Are you sure that is the right one?"  
  
"Yes, you can see the faint markings of their feet outside of it."  
  
"Well, is it a cave or a tunnel?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Elladan squinted. "I do not think it is deep enough to be a tunnel." He scanned the pattern of the earth around the hole. "It does not look like the land has been disturbed by any tunneling."  
  
"Unless they dug it deeply enough," Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan sighed and pulled back. "Then I do not know, we have to get closer to tell."  
  
Elrohir looked over. There was a tree closer to the entrance than the one they were currently in, but it would require something of a leap. And if there was perhaps an orc on guard duty, they might be able to see one of them make the jump.  
  
Elladan started to move so that he was in a better position to jump.  
  
Elrohir caught him by the arm. "They might be able to see you."  
  
"I know," he said, "but we have to know for sure. If it is a tunnel then we have to get in there now before we lose them. I do not doubt that there will be more than one passageway in there, easy to get lost in."  
  
Elrohir sighed and let go of his brother. "Just be careful, and land lightly."  
  
"I know," Elladan said. Then he moved out further on the branch, perching out beyond the cover of the leaves. Elrohir kept his eyes on the hole in the ground searching for any signs of movement. His brother was in clear view now.  
  
Elladan took a breath and then uncoiled his body from the crouch he was in. He launched himself with his legs and covered the distance between the two trees quickly. Elrohir took his eyes from the ground and instead watched his brother.  
  
Elladan easily reached the next tree and caught onto one of the higher branches. Elrohir relaxed slightly when he saw his brother's grip close around the wood. But then his sharp ears caught an unmistakable sound, that of wood splintering.  
  
Elladan looked up quickly at the branch he was holding onto but before he could do anything the branch broke off. Elladan started to fall.  
  
Elrohir had to bite back a cry and stood up, wondering if he should dare to jump down himself to try to help his brother.  
  
Elladan's hands scrambled to find something else to latch onto and just when he thought he was going to hit the ground his wrist slammed into a branch. Elladan ignored the pain and his other hand automatically closed around it. Elladan stopped his fall, but he was on the lowest branch, his feet dangling only inches off of the ground.  
  
Quickly, Elladan swung himself up so that he had his legs on the branch and then climbed into the top of the tree, hiding within the foliage.  
  
Elrohir let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and sagged back. Then he looked at the hole again, wondering if his brother's movements had alerted those inside. But there was still no sign of anything in there. Perhaps it was a tunnel then.  
  
From his new vantage point, Elladan could easily pick up on the soft sounds of deep breaths coming from within the entrance. And he could also see that it definitely was not that deep. It was only a small cave. It was only his luck that the orcs had not thought to post a guard.  
  
Elladan tried to tell this information to his brother without saying anything. He gestured to the cave.  
  
Elrohir tried to make out the wild hand gestures his brother was making. At first he thought his brother meant for him to come over and he started to move out onto the outside of the tree.  
  
Elladan waved at him to stop. He did not want to risk another jump by him or his brother. Though there was no guard, they would easily be woken up by somebody missing their branch and falling all the way to the ground. He attributed luck again to the fact that the sound of the breaking branch had not disturbed them.  
  
Elrohir was confused, but then rationalized that if it was a tunnel his brother would already be in there after the orcs. So it had to be only a resting place. Elrohir went back within the leaves and sat down on one of the heavier branches.  
  
Elladan nodded when he saw his brother settle back. All they had to do now was wait until the orcs came out at nightfall. Elladan settled back himself, thinking that from now on he would leave the trees to the wood- elves.  
  
The day passed slowly and Elrohir tried to get some rest, figuring he might as well sleep as there was hardly anything entertaining to do in a tree. But every time he began to doze off he would have dreams of the orcs bursting out from their hiding place, and more orcs than had gone in. They would swarm up the trees the two brothers were in and fight to the death. Or he had dreams of finding his mother, but only after it was too late.  
  
Elrohir would jerk himself out of his sleep and then resolve that it might be best not to sleep after all. When it was a little past midday the two elves ate some lembas bread and drank some water. They did not know how long their journey would prove to be, but it was always wise to ration the provisions in case it proved to be longer than originally thought.  
  
When the sun finally began to sink Elrohir eased himself out of his sitting position and into a crouch. He was tense, waiting for the orcs to come out.  
  
Elrohir glanced over and saw his brother in a similar position, his gaze intent on the opening to the cave. Both were poised, ready to leap down and race after them.  
  
It was not until the sun faded completely that the first orc appeared. He called out something to the rest of them and they were then quickly pouring out of the cave. Elrohir found himself tensing as they passed right underneath the tree Elladan was in. Even though Elladan did not move and was well hidden by the leaves, he could be spotted if an orc happened to look directly up at him.  
  
But once again they seemed intent on their errand and oblivious to everything else and the orcs swiftly made their way down their course.  
  
Elladan waited until they were out of earshot and then gracefully leapt down from the tree. Elrohir followed suit and the two brothers only glanced at each other before taking off in the direction the orcs had gone.  
  
They were further behind than before, and often lost sight of the orcs. But the soil on the mountain was soft and the twins were easily able to track them. In fact, after trailing them for some hours, Elrohir began to think that this was too easy.  
  
So it was no surprise to him when a half hour later the soft soil immediately transitioned into rock.  
  
Elladan was in the lead and he slowed, almost causing Elrohir to run into him. But Elrohir pulled himself up short and then came to his brother's side. Elladan was staring down hard at the ground and then looking up to see if they still had sight of the orcs. But they had gone further into the mountain, surrounded by many clefts and sharp turns. The orcs were nowhere in sight.  
  
"What do we do now?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Keep going in the general direction," Elladan said. "But we have to go faster now, we have to get them in sight again."  
  
Elrohir nodded and they took off, speeding up from the easy gait they had been using. They had to catch sight of the orcs before they veered in a different direction.  
  
It was impossible to run abreast of each other, the path being too narrow, so Elrohir hung back and followed behind Elladan. Elladan was concentrating on the ground in front of them, trying to make out the most logical course of the orcs.  
  
Elrohir was looking up around them, wondering why there did not seem to be much life in the mountains. There was only the occasional call of a bird.  
  
As it was, Elrohir was the first to sense any danger.  
  
They had just come around from a portion of rock that had jutted out into their path, causing them to go around it while blocking them from seeing what was beyond it. When they came around the rock Elrohir noticed movement from above them.  
  
"Elladan, stop," he called out.  
  
Elladan stopped and looked up right as they heard the first bow- string snap.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir dove to the ground to avoid the crude orc arrow that flew past them. But before they could recover more arrows came at them. Elrohir glanced up, the orcs they had been tailing were positioned neatly on the rocks above them. Apparently they had not been as oblivious as they thought.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir moved quickly to the side of the rock so that they could at least shelter their backs, pulling out their bows as they did so. Elladan let loose the first arrow, aiming for and striking an orc positioned right above them. The orc cried out and fell from his perch.  
  
Elrohir took out the next one nearest to them and then they were forced to move as the orcs began to converge on them. The two brothers ran further up the path, hoping to force the orcs off from their vantage point on top of the rocks.  
  
But though some of them leapt down to the ground, others continued to run along the tops of the rocks, firing off arrows from above. Elladan and Elrohir alternately turned to fire arrows back at them, but their speed did not allow for much precision.  
  
As easily as the brothers could outdistance the orcs, they were hesitant to do so, not wanting to lose the easiest path to their mother. But their decision was soon made for them when the twins made their way around another out-cropping and found themselves at a dead-end. They were in a small alcove, surrounded on all sides by tall rock.  
  
The brothers whirled so that their backs were against the rock and began firing arrows at the immediate orcs coming at them. They went down.  
  
But there were still about five orcs above them on the rocks, and now they shot at the twins from under cover.  
  
"What do we do now?" Elrohir asked as he jerked his head to avoid an arrow.  
  
Elladan grabbed his long knife. "We have to go up and get them, they will not come to us."  
  
Elrohir took his own knife. "Fine."  
  
The two brothers charged, each grabbing onto different outcroppings to climb up. The arrows became more frantic as the orcs saw the elves' intent and Elrohir had one come so close that it stirred through his hair.  
  
Elladan had one closer. He was almost to the top of the rock when an arrow landed neatly in his shoulder.  
  
Elladan cried out and paused in his upward descent. The pain was intense, but he could not risk losing his grip and falling back down to the earth below. If he fell, he knew the orcs from above would be on him in no time.  
  
Elrohir turned when he heard his brother cry and saw the arrow strike him. "Are you alright?" he shouted.  
  
Elladan waved a non-committal answer and Elrohir set his teeth. He finished scaling the rest of the rock and was on the top-landing in no time. He went straight for the first orc he saw and was upon the creature before it could even string its next arrow. Elrohir lashed out and deftly sliced the orc across the throat with his knife. He was angered now, nobody could wound his brother like that.  
  
The arrows were now concentrated towards Elrohir, but he moved faster than the orcs could aim and grabbed onto another one, breaking its neck before letting it fall at his feet.  
  
Then Elrohir turned and made a run for the rock his brother was still hanging onto. He jumped and landed smoothly, turning as he did so to avoid an orc rushing him. The orc tried to correct its balance and come back at Elrohir, but Elrohir reached out and carved out a wound in its back. The orc wheeled about in anguish but lost its balance and fell off the side, its cry ending when it hit the earth.  
  
Elrohir turned and saw that there were two remaining orcs, but they had already started to make a run for it, not wanting to face the elf. Elrohir dropped his knife and shot an arrow after them, bringing one of them down. The last one disappeared into the mountain before he could bring out another arrow.  
  
Elrohir surveyed the area quickly, making sure there were no other orcs hiding before turning and crouching on the side of the rock. His brother still hung grittily on.  
  
Elrohir reached down towards him, "Elladan."  
  
Elladan looked up and slowly reached up with his uninjured arm. Elrohir grabbed it and pulled him up. Elladan came up over the side and spilled onto the ground, rolling over onto his back.  
  
Elrohir assessed the damage from the arrow. "It has gone in far, the best thing would be to push it all the way through."  
  
Elladan only nodded and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, setting his teeth against the pain he knew would come.  
  
Elrohir first broke off the feathered end of the arrow and then placed his hands against the splintered end. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Elladan nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Elrohir bit his lip and sucked in a breath. Then he pushed down with all of his strength.  
  
The breath exploded from Elladan and as much as he tried he could not keep a cry from escaping his lips. Elrohir quickly reached behind Elladan and pulled out the whole of the arrow, throwing it down onto the ground.  
  
Elladan paled and Elrohir knew he was on the verge of unconsciousness. "Just lie down," he said, gently supporting his brother as he leaned back.  
  
Then Elrohir was rummaging in his pack, taking out his blanket and ripping strips off of it. He bound his brother's shoulder as best as he could and then brought a water-skin to Elladan's lips, helping him drink.  
  
When Elladan had a mouthful of water he laid back down, looking straight up into the sky. "We cannot rest long," he said.  
  
"Are you mad?" Elrohir questioned. "We cannot go on right now."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother. "Mother does not have the time to waste." 


End file.
